


repulsive (writing practice)

by secretsalamander



Category: ddsng;oanfdowqjrhfn
Genre: M/M, and its unfinished, realllllyyyy ooc, this is really bad and was meant as a writing exercise don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsalamander/pseuds/secretsalamander
Summary: akechi pisses himself in a unspecified place and its very ooc





	repulsive (writing practice)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not meant to be a full blown fic i just had a idea and i kinda needed to get it down

“Mnff”

Akechi quickly covered his mouth with his hand muffling a shaky moan as he tightly crossed his legs. His whole body was shaking, his eyes brimming with held back tears. His muscles felt like they were on fire, each one desperately trying to hold all this liquid inside of him. The ache in his bladder making him painfully aware of his need. A sharp gasp left his mouth as he feels his muscles weaken slightly, his bladder trying to instinctively void its contents. His arms shot down to hold himself, but this only helped a little, soon the urge came back just as strong as before, his body releasing a few spurts of urine. The warmth in his now damp underwear now made his need for relief insanely overpowering. He began to cry. Choked sobs filled the air as burning tears slid down his cheeks., pitiful, helpless, painful sobs. Another choked moan, this time clear and exposed, Akechi being unable to hold it back as short spurts of urine turned into a constant stream as his muscles gave out, betraying every order akechi gave it to just hold on a little longer. The small small wet patch on Akechi's pants slowly spread as urine emptied his aching bladder. The stream flowed down his legs soaking them, the puddle on the floor steadily growing. Here he was, the esteemed detective prince, standing here wetting himself like a child, or a scared puppy. Both were apt descriptors. He was disgusting. He didn't deserve to be loved, I mean, who could care about a disgusting freak like him? Who can't even hold his pee? Who cant even do this simple task? He was pitiful. The stream of urine finally tapered off , leaving a pale yellow puddle and one crying Goro Akechi. He sank down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. The sobbing started again, this time accompanied by shaky sniffling, his head ducked down and his arms around his knees. He is just a repulsive excuse for person. Maybe he should finally end it all. No one would care if he was gone right? He was so sick of crying.

“Akechi?”

The voice breaking him out of his thoughts, Akechi looked up. Akira was standing in the doorway

 

“Akechi? Hey are you okay? Whats wrong?” His voice was calm but worried as he approached akechi 

 

“Shhhh, its okay, you're okay. I'm here.” he said as he gently rubbed the detectives back 

I-i c-couldnt hold it, im s-so disgusting. Akira i'm so s-sorry

 

warm arms engulfed him, pitch black hair rubbed against his cheek, why was he still crying?


End file.
